jernportfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Daquir
Metropolen Daquir er ubestridt Nordens største by. Det formodes at Daquir har op mod halvanden million indbyggere, men det er noget nær umuligt at verificere tallet. Daquir er også Nordens travleste havn, og hver dag anløber og afsejler der snesevis af store skibe mod Quai-Quinn og Apar, og mod landene mod syd og hinsides Skrimersøen. Byen blev oprindeligt opført af elvere og er således også en af de ældste endnu beboede storbyer i Norden. Daquir adskiller sig også arkitektonisk fra andre byer. Omkring en tredjedel af byen er opført på pontonbroer og flydepramme, eller består slet og ret af gamle skibsskrog. Historie Byens historie strækker sig betragteligt længere tilbage i tiden end menneskenes kilder. Daquir var oprindeligt en ret gennemsnitlig havneby i elverriget Quai-Quinns sydvestlige hjørne, hvor den primært var beboet af skovelvere og de enigmatiske havelvere. Der findes stadig rester af havelvernes undersøiske paladser i Daquirs havneområder. Daquir - hvis navn på elversproget er Dagiriana-Methana (Tangskovens Skjul / Havets Styrke) - var dog blandt de allerførste steder i Norden der opbyggede en menneskelig befolkning. Byen var et af de steder hvor de flygtende mennesker dukkede op i størst antal omkring starten af Djævlekrigen, og har dermed altid været en slags højborg for menneskelige interesser i Norden. Byen var et essentielt udskibningssted under bebyggelsen af De Blå Øer fra 610 f.a. og fremefter. Størstedelen af de mennesker der blev nybyggere på øerne stammede fra Daquir, og der har altid været en form for åndeligt fællesskab mellem især apartiderne og daquirianerne. Da Quai-Quinn overgav området der blev til Faunland til menneskene i 78. e.a., fulgte Daquir med. Til trods for at Carfour med det samme blev udpeget som kongeby, på grund af dens centrale beliggenhed, voksede Daquir sig hurtig meget større og økonomisk vigtigere. Dette skyldes naturligvis den utrolige mængde af oversøiske vare der ankommer til byen, og den tilsvarende mængde af nordiske varer der flyder den anden vej. Daquir er Faunlands eneste forbindelse til havet, og udnytter det til fulde. Geografi Daquirs vigtigste geografiske forhold er naturligvis Skrimersøen. Byen er bygget ved (og i) det enorme hav, der forbinder Faunland med det sydlige Veedarlaani, De Blå Øer, Det Blege Land og de fremmede kontinenter hvor menneskene i sin tid kom fra. På mange måder er den gigantiske by under pres, og det er meget svært at udvide den. På landsiden er den omgivet af et utilgiveligt marskområde, Eddermoserne, der strækker sig fra bjergene i syd og op på den anden side af Qaui-grænsen. Eddermoserne er ikke kun meget besværlige at bebygge på grund af de bundløse sumphuller. Jorden i moserne afgiver giftige gasskyer og luften er tyk af sygdomsbærende insekter. Grænsen til Quai danner en politisk barriere mod nord. Elverne er Faunlands ældste og mest værdifulde allierede, så at bygge over grænsen til Quai-Quinns vidtstrakte naturskønne vildnis er simpelthen utænkeligt. Der ligger et bælte af anvendelig agerjord mellem Eddermoserne og Mort Vivant-bjergene, der teoretisk set kunne omlægges til en slags fjern forstad til Daquir, men det er endnu ikke sket. De lokale adelsslægter i området har modsat sig disse fremskridtstanker i århundreder, og er tæt allieret med områdets alfer, der heller ikke bryder sig om tanken. Mort Vivant-bjergene selv danner en uflyttelig stopklods for videre ekspansion mod øst - de vrimler med udøde og er ikke egnet til nogen form for storstilet civiliseret bebyggelse. Administration og magtfaktorer En by af Daquirs størrelse forudsætter selvfølgelig en hel del administrative funktioner. Derfor tæller byen som en Region i sig selv. Regionen Daquir har et langt mindre geografisk areal, men et meget højere befolkningsantal end en normal region. Den styres af en marquis, og under denne sidder fem baroner. De fem baronier varierer meget i størrelse og magt. Som i resten af Faunlands er der interne stridigheder mellem fraktioner af adelen, og grænserne mellem baronierne er ret flydende. Baronierne er opkladt efter de oprindelige kvarterer i og omkring byen, der dog for længst har knopskudt i alle retninger. Se også: Faunlands Adel Havnen Havnen er det rigeste baroni, men også det der er allersværest at kontrollere. Baronen ligger i konstant krig mod kriminelle karteller og andre magtfaktorer, og skal samtidig administrere Daquirs - og dermed Faunlands - flåde. Havnen er også hjemsted for store slumkvarterer hvor lovens lange arm sjældent når ind. Krystalbyen Krystalbyen er menneskenes navn for den historiske bymidte, der stadig domineres af elver-arkitektur. Baroniet er relativt roligt, men presset af alle de omkringliggende baronier på grund af sin centrale beliggenhed. Marquisens palads ligger her, og baronen fungerer derfor mest som en slags håndlanger. Månebjerget Det er en tilsnigelse at kalde området et bjerg. Der er i virkeligheden tale om et højtliggende plateau, hvor størstedelen af byens handel og håndværk foregår. Baroniet er traditionelt set det stærkeste i Daquir, men under indflydelse af rige købmandshuse og magtfulde håndværkerlaug. Bag plateauet strækker et slumkvarter kaldet Skyggesiden sig. Stenskoven Der lå oprindeligt en frodig skov her, men den er for længst fældet og bebygget. Navnet har dog hængt ved, og området er nu hjemsted for Daquirs universitet og et antal beboelseskvarterer for andre racer. Selv her hærger banderne og byens mange magiske magthavere ligger i stærk konkurrence. Korona Området mellem Eddermoserne og Mort Vivant-bjergene er opkaldt efter den adelsfamilie der har styret det siden Faunlands stiftelse. Dette baroni ligner mest et traditionelt baroni i en landlig region, men hører under Daquir af en simpel årsag: Alvejen. Korona er ansvarlig for vejens sikkerhed fra Daquirs bymure og hele vejen til den anden side af bjergene. Det gør baroniet til en farlig spiller om magten i byen, da Daquir er totalt afhængig af kontakten til resten af Norden. Købmandshuse Kun Haffen i Randsburg kan prale af lige så mange købmandshuse som Daquir. Hele fire af de allerstørste og mest magtfulde huse har deres oprindelse i byen, og alle fire har fortsat deres hovedkvarter her. Darnell gør sig primært i vin, importerede ædelsten og skibsfart, og er et af de største huse i hele Norden. Cellián blev grundlagt og styres stadig af felanere. Huset er næsten lige så stort som Darnell på grund af dets monopol på mattak, og en indbringende import af platin. Ledan, der er blevet rigt på handlen med magiske og alkymistiske komponenter, har sin magtbase i Stenskoven, og styrer sin egen magiskole. Palpán-huset dominerer markedet for importerede krydderier og tobak og har handelsstationer rundt omkring i Skrimersøen, der nærmest fungerer som små bystater. Dette hus har sit hovedkvarter i havnen. Dertil kommer et væld af mindre huse, der enten hører under de store eller er uafhængige. Desuden er alle Nordens andre store købmandshuse repræsenteret i byen - ingen købmandshuse kan tillade sig at ignorere den rigdom der skyller ind i Daquir. Magtfulde magiske sammenslutninger og skoler Der findes et væld af magiske sammenslutninger i Daquir. Alt fra uformelle studiekredse og små lukkede sekter af mystikere, til hovedrige magofilosofiske bevægelser med over tusind medlemmer. Imellem disse to yderpunkter finder man lokale magiskoler, afdelinger af kontinentomspændende magilaug og endda et købmandshus. Daquirs myndigheder gør det tiltrækkende for disse masiske selskaber at slå sig ned i byen, både af prestigeårsager, men også fordi de mange magikere udgør en meget slagkraftig civil modstandsstyrke i tilfælde af krig. Den Røde Orden Den Røde Orden kombinerer en dyb respekt for lov og orden med en interesse i kampmagi. Dens medlemmer er alle tro mod lovens bogstav og ordenen er som helhed dybt infiltreret i hæren og i gendarmstyrken i Krystalbyen, hvor dens hovedkvarter, Flammesøjlen, ligger. Ordenen lejer jævnligt sig selv ud til adelige med behov for magisk slagstyrke, hvis missionen er at bekæmpe kriminalitet eller forhindre anarki. De tilhører også automatisk den styrke af magikere der sendes til Faunlands fælles hær i tilfælde af krig. En konservativ fløj i Den Røde Orden mener at alle med magiske evner bør registreres og certificeres, hvilket bringer organisationen på kant med de mere fritænkende magiske sammenslutninger. Det Arkanistiske Fakultet Der findes selvfølgelig også en afdeling af Arkanister i Daquir. Organisationen dækker hele Norden og vartager arven efter Akademiet. I Daquir holder den til i Kong Lothairs Bibliotek, hvor en større samling af skrifter fra det sagnomspundne Akademi er opbevaret. De Rejsende Der eksisterer afdelinger af De Rejsende overalt i Norden og mange andre steder, men organisationen har sit udspring i Daquirs havn. De Rejsendes selvbestaltede mission er at samle viden om verden og udbrede den blandt de uvidende masser, hvorfor den mest består af omrejsende magikere, troubadourer og eventyrere. De Rejsende tjener en hel del penge på salg af bøger og på de legendariske Vejvisere de har placeret rundt omkring i Daquir. Disse penge bruges til at åbne nye afdelinger. Det Gyldne Ægs Vogtere Denne sekt af arkane magikere ligner mest af alt en religion uden præster. Sekten blev etableret før Faunland, omkring den tid hvor Tamanaihi-elverne forsvandt (120 f.a.) og kun de øverste i dens magthierarki kender hele sandheden om dens oprindelse. Vogterne beskytter et gyldent drageæg, der siges at indeholde den sidste Tamanaihi-kejsers sjæl. Ægget giver til gengæld sektens medlemmer ekstra magisk kraft og muligheden for at kombinere trylleformularer så de er mere effektive. Vogterne kan kendes på deres hvide og gyldne kåber, og tjener penge på at handle med magiske genstande og betalt adgang til deres store bibliotek. Mange mener at der er en langt mere lyssky side af Vogterne. Samodis Skole Bariall-gnomen Samodilandono etablerede sin skole i Daquir i år 611, hvor den altså nu har ligget i over hundrede år. Den styres stadig af Samodi, der trods sin alder er en umådeligt magtfuld magiker - muligvis den stærkeste i byen. Skolen fokuserer på to modsatrettede retninger, illusioner og divination, og intet er helt som det ser ud til på skolens område. Samodis elever er stolte af deres uddannelse og danner fraterniteter og hemmelige loger, der arbejder for vidt forskellige ting, men som regel er loyale overfor deres gamle mester. Daijing-asylet Daijing-asylet er egentlig et sted hvor byens uhelbredeligt sindssyge sønner og døtre af velhaverklasserne bliver opbevaret. Det er i hvert fald sådan stedet bliver finansieret. Der er også en stor afdeling hvor mindrebemidlede syge bor gratis. Asylet blev stiftet af den vesterlandske mystiker Pingmiei Daijing, og størstedelen af staben på stedet er magikere der forsker i sindets hemmeligheder. Stedet tiltrækker både maneelvere og Bochaller-dværge og ledes i dag af en af de sidstenævnte. Ledan Læreanstalt for Magiske Færdigheder Ledan-huset er blevet rigt og mægtigt på handelen med komponenter til formularer, alkymistiske ingredienser, magiske objekter og udlejning af magisk arbejdskraft. Som et logisk skridt på vejen til velbjergethed etablerede Ledan en skole for magikere i Daquir. Skolen arbejder med en generel tilgang til magi, og giver eleverne så bred en uddannelse som muligt - og inddrager altid en økonomisk vinkel hvis det er muligt. Ledan-huset bruger mange ressourcer på skolen, men det betaler sig når elevernes læretid er slut og deres ti års tjeneste for huset begynder. Blodets Betvingere Blodets Betvingere er en meget stor gruppe, men den er ret uformel. Alle dens medlemmer kan spore sit stamtræ tilbage til en eller anden magtfuld entitet - en ældgammel drage, en dæmon, en elverkejser eller lignende. Organisationens formål er at udnytte den latente kraft der ligger i medlemmernes blod. Der findes over tusind medlemmer alene i Daquir, og langt fra alle er magikere - om end størstedelen på en eller anden måde har magiske evner. Blodbetvingernes inderkreds huses i en gammel borg, og de mystiske ritualer der foregår bag de tykke murer har givet dem et dårligt rygte. Se også Bloodline Feats Animus Krakholi Denne orden af magere specialiserer sig i animerede objekter, golemmer og andre magiske konstruktioner med en form for falskt liv. Deres navn er fra dragetunge og betyder "De Bevægelige Tings Hus", hvilket refererer til deres opsigtsvækkende hovedkvarter, der et et animeret slot. Ordenen består mest af forskere og den tjener sine penge ved at bygge magiske vagter til rigmænd. De fleste af ordenens mange penge kommer dog fra Underfloden. Lejesoldater Udover vin er lejesoldater Faunlands største eksportvare. De fleste lejesoldater er som bekendt samlet i mindre grupper på ti-femten personer, der bevæger sig rundt i landet på jagt efter arbejde, men Daquir er rigeligt stor til at have faste grupper af lejesvende af langt større omfang. Daquirs lejesoldater opsnapper hurtigt nyheder om krige mellem baronier og regioner og er i konstant kontakt med folk i udenlandske hoffer, der kunne tænkes at mangle slagkraft. Langt de fleste lejer sig dog ud som bevæbnede eskorter til fragtskibe eller som livvagter for rige købmænd og adelige. Havets Ulve Under ledelse af af den mystiske magiker og sværdkæmper, Varismanu Illiamanni, er Havets Ulve blevet den største og rigeste gruppe af lejesoldater i Daquir. Varismanu siges at være halvt havelver, og hans fægtestil har været med til at udbrede kården som det foretrukne fægtevåben i Faunland. Ulvene lever af at beskytte skibe, bemande handelsstationer og deltage som våbenmagt i ekspeditioner til fjerne lande. De har deres egen flåde af tungt bevæbnede skibe, og ledes fra et befæstet fyrtårn ud for indsejlingen til Daquir. De er overlegne marinesoldater og en meget blandet gruppe af racer og kampstile - alle foretrækker dog kården. Barrendinis Hellebardister Abelo Barrendini er en legende i Faunland. Han var Tequra-præst under den Borundisk-Faunlandske Krig, men han huskes bedst for hans uovertrufne evne til at bruge taktiske formationer af hellebardister til at overvinde stort set hvad som helst med. Da krigen var slut stiftede Barrendini sin gruppe af lejesoldater. I starten var alle veteraner der havde kæmpet under ham før, og i dag, lang tid efter stifterens død, er det stadig mest eks-soldater der søger ind. Hellebardisterne lejer sig selv ud til åbne slag, hvilket er deres store force. De er også glimrende livvagter, især hvis de kan bevæge sig i flok. Kløer og Tænder Lejesoldater ansættes som regel en masse. Sådan arbejder Kløer og Tænder ikke. Kløer og Tænders kutteklædte bestyrere er eksperter i at sammensætte små hold af krigere der besidder de helt rette egenskaber til en given mission. Gruppen består mest af jætter, drageskarn, mudderfolk og monstre - folk der har helt unikke egenskaber. Mange mennesker med magisk blod er også tiltrukket af det alsidige og ganske indbringende arbejde Kløer og Tænder tilbyder. Ingen udenfor gruppen har nogensinde set en af administratorenes ansigter. Infrastruktur Daquir er på mange måder en unik by, især i dens opbygning. Der er presset forbløffende meget by ind på ret lidt jord. På landjorden har man måttet bygge i højden, så højt som ingeniørkunst og magi har tilladt, men byen består for en tredjedels vedkommende af bådebroer og skibsskrog. Krystalbyen Bykernen er bygget af elvere lang tid før menneskene kom til Norden. Elvernes uforgængelige arkitektur dominerer fuldstændigt det administrative centrum med høje krystaltårne, overdådige paladser og rigt dekorerede bygninger. De åbne pladser som elverne foretrækker er dog efterhånden blevet bebygget af - vil nogen sige - mindre kyndige hænder, og Krystalbyen er således pletvist dekoreret med menneske- og dværge-arkitektur. Havnen og Shanty-byen Havnen har det med at flytte længere ud i Skrimersøen, efterhånden som shanty-byen, med dens gader af flydebroer og huse af algebegroede skibsskroge og pramme, vokser udad. Shanty-byens labyrintiske "vejnet" er en stadig større gene for varetransport, men byens ledere ved, at der ikke er andre steder at bygge hen. Havnens baron er ansvarlig for at holde shanty-byen i ave. Ingen er i tvivl om at det er havnen der er Daquirs hjerteblod, og der holdes altid nogle brede passager åbne, hvor godtfolk kan gå i fred. Alvejen Alvejen, der krydser kontinentet fra kyst til kyst, starter - eller slutter - i Daquir. Den når helt ind til porten til Krystalbyen og fortsætter gennem en række forstæder, før den bliver til en massiv stenbro der ved magisk kraft ikke synker ned i Eddermoserne. Herefter fortsætter den mod vest gennem Korona-baroniet, der er ansvarlig for dens vedligeholdelse, gennem Mort Vivant-bjergene hvor den holdes fri for udøde, og derefter til resten af Faunland og Norden. En hel del handel foregår langs Alvejen, og adskillige af byens største markeder er direkte forbundet med den. Underfloden En af de tiltag der for alvor holder sammen på den gigantiske by er Underfloden. Underfloden består af et system af underjordiske kanaler, hvor magiske både transporterer folk rundt mellem de forskellige bydele. Der er faste ruter og stop, samt en sejlplan som de fleste beboere kan i hovedet. Det koster et kobberstykke at få adgang til bådene, der ejes og vedligeholdes afden magiske orden Animus Krakholi. Underfloden findes kun under selve Daquir, og bevæger sig ikke ud i shanty-byen. Vejviserne På mange af Daquirs torve og markedspladser og ved mange befærdede vejkryds står der statuer af grøn marmor. De forestiller som regel berømte opdagelsesrejsende, troubadurer og medlemmer af De Rejsende. Ved at indkaste en kobbermønt i en lille sprække på sokkelen, kan man få hjælp til at finde vej, hvilket mange besøgende er meget taknemmelige for. Daquir er som ingen anden by i Norden, og de fleste gæster er ret afhængige af Vejviserne. Vejviserne kan tale og giver den spørgende den korteste rute til et bestemmelsessted. Indenfor en meter af hver statue er der desuden en konstant magisk effekt der lader folk forstå de fleste talte sprog. Dette gør Vejviserne til yndede steder at handle med fremmede. Det er De Rejsende der står for statuerne, og det tjener de ganske gode penge på. Onde tunger påstår at ordenen kan aflytte alt hvad folk siger ved Vejviserne, men det er med al sandsynlighed kun rygter. De Grønne Lyn De Grønne Lyn er en form for ekstaordinær budbringertjeneste, der findes i Daquir. Lynene er lette at kende på deres lysegrønne uniformerskapper, og det faktum at de alle flyver rundt på kosteskafter. Budtjenesten ejes af en gruppe rige håndværkerlaug fra Månebjerget, men flyver overalt i byen og har ligeledes små posthuse i alle Daquirs distrikter. Takstsystemet er ret uoverskueligt og det er dyrere at få transporteret noget med De Grønne Lyn end med almindelige bude eller flytteforretninger. Til gengæld når ens forsendelse frem hurtigere end nogen andre kan klare det, med undtagelse af med teleport-formularer. Brug af magiske sække til store forsendelser koster ekstra, det samme gør enhver leverance til et af byens slumkvarterer. Befolkning Der findes reræsentanter fra stort set alle racer i Daquir. Omtrent halvdelen af befolkningen er mennesker, hvoraf de fleste er faunlændinge. Der bor også mange apartider, kamgardianere og heimarrgensere, samt folk fra fjernere himmelstrøg, som korthanere og endnu mere mærkelige folk. Det punkt hvor byen dog adskiller sig mest fra andre byer i Norden - selv Haffen i Randsburg - er mængden af andre racer der flokkes i gaderne. Daquir har en, for menneskebyer, meget høj kvotient af elverindbyggere, fra alle de tre store stammer. Ligeledes er næsten hver eneste overlevende dværge-klan til stede i byen. Felanere Daquir er felanernes base i Norden, og det er herfra de styrer deres indflydelsesrige købmandshus Cellián. Langt størstedelen af de felanere der fødes i Norden træder deres barneskridt på Daquirs stenbroer. Sarengi-kvarteret er stort set kun beboet af felanere, der har deres egne butikker med specialiteter fra Felani, templer til deres guder og skoler til deres afkom. Bariall-gnomer Der bor flere Bariall-gnomer i Daquir end i de fleste andre menneskebyer tilsammen. De sidste hundrede år har de centreret sig omkring Samodis Skole og opført huse der passer til deres størrelse, men de bor overalt i byen. Bariall-gnomerne er dygtige håndværkere, vismænd og navigatører - de kan trods alt tale med mågerne - og er generelt vellidt i Daquir. Drageskarn og jætter Selv drageskarn og jætter - heriblandt orker - er ikke et usædvanligt syn i Daquir. Byen er så stor og så varieret at disse væsener kan accepteres, om end de har deres rygte imod sig. Drageskarn og jætter bebor primært slumkvarterer sammen med fattige mennesker, men det er ikke uhørt at en af dem stiger til tops i hæren, flåden eller en af de magiske ordener. Drageskarn og jætter der er trætte af deres uciviliserede frænder søger til Daquir fra hele Norden. Bormonere og mudderfolk Til trods for det skisma der adskiller faunlændinge og bormonere, er der en stor bormoner-ghetto i havnedistriktet. Bormonerne er langt fra populære og bliver generelt betragtet som pariaer. Dem der er fysisk i stand til det tager sig af byens værste jobs, som latrintømmere, skrogrensere, natmænd og ligbrændere. Nogle prøver at få hyre på de store langfartsskibe, men der er langt imellem kaptajner der er desperate nok efter mandskab til at hyre dem. Mudderfolk er på et socialt trin lige over bormonerne, og har noget lettere ved at finde arbejde og medlidenhed. Selv i Daquir foretrækker mudderfolkene dog at skjule sig for andres blikke og overleve på andres affald. Andre Daquir er et mødested for stort set hvad som helst. Byen bliver jævnligt besøgt af alfer og andre skovvånere som kentaurer og minotaurer, foruden endnu mere esoteriske væsener, som gargoyles, spindlerfolk og monstrøst udseende racer fra andre verdensdele. Disse er dog for få til at have deres egne kvarterer. Daquir er hjemsted for enhver tænkelig blanding af væsener, naturligvis primært halvvlevere og halvorker, men også alt muligt andet. Militær Militært set er Daquir ret underbemandet, og det er ikke nogen hemmelighed. I århundreder har byen levet højt på en strategisk tanke om at være så stor at den er umulig at indtage for en konventionel militærstyrke. Således er den stående hær i Daquir trænet til urban krigsførelse. Hæren går mindre op i at holde fjenden udenfor de utilstrækkelige og dårligt vedligeholdte bymure, end i at ødelægge fjendens forsøg på at overtage byen efter belejringen er slut. Denne guerilla-doktrin indebærer opsætning af fælder, baghold og udnyttelse af kæmpemetropolens unikke terræn, som ingen fjende vil være kendt i. Når Faunland fører krig kan Daquirs enheder vende denne defensive taktik til en offensiv, når det gælder om at indtage fjendens byer. Tre af Daquirs fem baronier sørger for opretholdensen af disse enheder. Faunlands flåde Faunlands eneste havneby er Daquir, hvilket gør at hele landets flåde har hjemstavn her. Flåden holder til omkring en gruppe bebyggede skær og småøer et par sømil ude i Skrimersøen, og er havne-baroniets ansvar. Alle landets regioner er med til at betale for flåden, der mest består af mindre, hurtige fartøjer, der kan sendes som eskorte med vigtige konvojer. Den nære alliance med Apar overflødiggør en decideret slagflåde. En særlig gruppe af magiske luftskibe, bygget af Bariall-gnomer, men i menneskestørrelse, holder Faunlands interesser under opsyn. Disse bruges også nogle gange til landkrig og til at lede efter skibbrudne med. Korona-garden Mort Vivant-bjergene, der adskiller Daquir fra resten af Norden, er hjemsøgt af udøde horder. En række forbundne bjergpas danner den eneste sikre rute gennem bjergene - Alvejen følger denne rute - og det er Korona-gardens opgave at beskytte den. Korona-baroniet er blandt Faunlands ældste og det har altid ligget i skyggen af de onde bjerge. Med tiden er garden derfor blevet et af dygtigste korps til bekæmpelse af udøde og nekromantikere. Garden ledes af en militariseret afdeling af Parier-præster, og tæller en række specialenheder til opssporing og bekæmpelse, samt til at rense områder for uhellig magi. Kultur og lærdom Daquir tiltrækker mange store tænkere, dygtige magikere og berømte kunstnere, og en del af dem slår sig ned i byen på permanent basis. Der er noget for enhver smag, fra støjende baller på havnekroerne til daglange oplæsninger af Hedensangene på byens biblioteker. Der er dog en skarpt optrukken linie mellem lav- og højkultur. Lavkulturens motiver er som regel havet, sømands- og soldaterlivet og den gryende interesse for almuedigtning. Finkulturen omhandler guderne, adelen og romantikken. Lige meget hvilken ende af skalaen man befinder sig i er Faunlandsk, og især daquiriansk kultur stærkt erotisk. Daquir byder på bordeller for enhver smag og pengepung, og der er kroer, gæstgiverier og restauranter overalt i byen. Dertil kommer mattak-hulerne, der ligesom bordeller og kroer følger den faunlandske skik med tematisk udsmykning i en grad som mange gæster finder en smule overdrevet. Vendettaisme Der foregår en konstant krig i skyggerne i Daquir. Adelige, købmandshuse, magiske organisationer, religiøse ordener, kriminelle karteller og forskellige dele af militæret slås konstant indbyrdes om magt, rigdom og indflydelse. Disse fejder er som regel ublodige på overfladen, men snigmord, attentater og åben gadekrig er aldrig udelukket. Efterhånden som traditionen for fejder opstod, blev det sædvane blandt den dekadente elite at få skrevet vers om vendettaerne. I daquiriansk vendettaisme besynger man sin fjende mens man truer vedkommende på livet. I det daquirianske samfund kan man næsten tilgive en morder, hvis blot det forudgående digt har været originalt nok. Digtene udgives som regel offentligt, men er fyldt med kryptiske referencer, som kun de involverede forstår. For mange udenforstående er det en hobby at forsøge at afkode lyrikken. Se også: Faunlands Litteratur Opera Opera er noget unikt faunlandsk og opstod i Daquir. Mange mener at det er oversøiske gæster der i sin tid har inspireret til genren. Handlingen i faunlandsk opera kredser som regel om sagnhelte, riddere, legendariske drager og elverkonger. Det er en livsglad og bramfri musikgenre, der på meget utraditionel vis forener fattige og rige. De største opera-produktioner involverer store kor og magiske illusioner, levende monstre og andre fantastiske elementer. Der er adskillige store operahuse i byen, der konkurrerer med hinanden. Flere er styret af musikkonservatorier, købmandshuse og adelige, der kæmper om prestige ved at sætte mindeværdige forestillinger op. Mode I Faunland bliver mode taget alvorligt og det gælder også i Daquir, der dog ikke er helt så besat af fænomenet som hoffet i Carfour. Det er dog Daquir der modtager alle de nye, eksotiske indtryk fra resten af verden, og her disse ideer bliver omsat til tøj som Nordens befolkning kan finde på at gå rundt i. Der er en meget stor del af byens økonomi der er afhængig af moden. Købmandshusene slås internt om markederne for silke, brokadestoffer, ædelsten, eksotisk pelsværk, ædelmetaller og læder, og giver liv til en kæmpemæssig underindustri af skræddere, skomagere, guldsmede, modister, frisører og læderarbejdere. Det er altså på mange måder Daquir der dikterer moden i hele den vestlige del af Norden - det foretrækker byens indbyggere i hvert fald at tænke. Daquiriansk mode er klart mest noget velhavere går op i, og derfor behøver tøjet ikke være praktisk. Nogle gange bliver det decideret ubehageligt at have på, men det ville en sand fashionista aldrig indrømme. Se også: Faunlands Piercing-kultur Universitetet Daquirs Universitet er stort, men rangerer generelt under andre tilsvarende læreanstalter i Norden. Universiteterne i Haffen og Borundsfæst og skolerne i Apar er langt mere velrenomerede. Ikke desto mindre er Daquirs Universitet en af de store videnscentre i denne del af verden. Universitetet uddanner dygtige kartografer, antropologer og sprogkyndige. Kong Lothairs Bibliotek Daquir ligger i skarp konkurrence med Dekagon-samlingen i Jarlsfæst og Ibenholtstårnet i Haffen når det gælder samlinger af skrifter og artefakter. Kong Lothairs Bibliotek er ret nyt. Det blev opført i starten af 600-tallet rundt om Daquir-porten i Ollmanns Portal-netværk. Biblioteket er gigantisk, opført af hvid krystal fra Quai-Quinn og farvestrålende granit. Det huser et antal samlinger der før i tiden var spredt udover hele byen. Kongelige biblioteker, private raritetskabinetter, samlinger af magiske skatte og militære arkiver blev samlet i bibliotekskomplekset under Kong Lothairs kyndige og meget personlige vejledning. For mange er biblioteket symbolet på starten af Faunlands guldalder - der endnu ikke er slut. Biblioteket indeholder originale skrifter og genstande fra Akademiet, og bestyres af De Arkanistiske Fakultet. Det er også den største samling for elver-litteratur og tekster om elvernes historie noget menneskeland kan prale af. Desuden indeholder biblioteket en legendarisk samling af kort. Religon Daquirianere er hverken mere eller mindre religiøse and andre faunlændinge. Der er templer for alle de udbredte guder i byen, men klart flest for Camallin og Sabine. Korona-baroniet har en udsædvanlig høj mængde af Parier-præster, der hjælper med at patruljere ruten gennem Mort Vivant-bjergene. Desuden er der en myriade af små og store templer for de guder der tilbedes af byens ikke-menneskelige befolkning. Se også: Faunlands Panteon Benjadjin Faunlands panteon har ikke en gud for søfart eller handel, to ting der ellers kendetegner Daquir. Derfor har befolkningen importeret den vesterlandske gud Benjadjin, der vogter over sømænd og købmænd. Han er en nysgerrig gud, der ofte tager form som en silkeabe. Silkeaber er derfor i høj kurs som forkælede kæledyr blandt søens folk. Benjadjins præster går i blå og hvide gevandter, og holder mest til i havnen. De fleste af dem har hyre som skibslæger eller kartografer, og der er ingen organiseret kirke for guden - dertil er han for flyvsk. Benjadjin - AL: N, Domains: Commerce, Travel, Water; Favoured weapon: Shortspear Kategori:Byer Kategori:Artikler om Faunland Kategori:Steder Kategori:Steder i Faunland Kategori:Guder Kategori:Neutrale Guder Kategori:Artikler med regler